parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *(His words are cut short as the tile they're on breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on a sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground hear the crash and go off to investigate) *Guard 4: Check the alley! *Guard 5: This way! (As guards pass, Bernard, MeeMee, and Toad hide as part of a statue. When the coast is clear, they speak again.) *Bernard: I hope I didn't scare you. *MeeMee: Not for an instant. (Toad groans as his heart is only just now beginning to beat again) *Bernard: I'll never forget you, Esmeralda. *MeeMee: Come with me. *Bernard: What?!? *MeeMee: To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place. *Bernard: Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where I belong. *MeeMee: All right, then I'll come to see you. *Bernard: What? Here? But, the soldiers, and Frollo, and... *MeeMee: I'll come after sunset. *Bernard: At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and-- (MeeMee gives Bernard a little peck on the cheek.) --Whatever's good for you. (MeeMee pulls a talisman off her neck and hands it to Bernard) *MeeMee: If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way. *Bernard: But how? *MeeMee: Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. (Toad bleats as the guards are returning.) *Bernard: Hurry! You must go! (MeeMee swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark. Bernard climbs back up to his tower. As soon as he reaches the ledge, AiAi appears) *AiAi: Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her? (Bernard gets very angry at the sight of a guard. He takes a swing.) Whoa, whoa! Easy! *Bernard: (grabs two lightsabers, one being light blue in his right hand, and the other being orange in his left hand) No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out! *AiAi: Wait! All I wanted was to-- *Bernard: Go! *AiAi: I mean her no harm! *Bernard: Go! (swings his lightsabers at AiAi, who backs off down the stairs, and finally draws his lightsaber and swings, battling with Bernard until Bernard has pointed his swords against AiAi, who is now on the floor.) *AiAi: You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that? (No response) Will you? *Bernard: If you go. Now! *AiAi: I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please? (We cut to a longer shot to reveal that Bernard has been holding AiAi several feet off the floor. Bernard switches off his lightsaber and sets AiAi down. AiAi switches off his lightsaber and starts to leave, then turns to say something) Oh. And one more thing. Tell MeeMee she's very lucky. *Bernard: Why? *AiAi: To have a friend like you. (departs as Bernard returns to his room and the gargoyles) *Duck: Hey hey! There he is! *Oliver: You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache! *Duck: The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl. *Bernard: My girl? *Lady: MeeMee, a monkey, who works with a caboose. Remember? *Duck: Boy, I do! Way to go, loverboy! *Bernard: Loverboy!?! Oh, no, no... *Lady: Oh, don't be so modest. *Bernard: Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type. (The gargoyles slowly melt into the background as Duck begins to sing) *Everyone: SO MANY TIMES OUT THERE I'VE WATCHED A HAPPY PAIR OF LOVERS WALKING IN THE NIGHT. THEY HAD A KIND OF GLOW AROUND THEM IT ALMOST LOOKED LIKE HEAVEN'S LIGHT. I KNEW I'D NEVER KNOW THAT WARM AND LOVING GLOW THOUGH I MIGHT WISH WITH ALL MY MIGHT NO FACE AS HIDEOUS AS MY FACE WAS EVER MEANT FOR HEAVEN'S LIGHT BUT SUDDENLY AN ANGEL HAS SMILED AT ME AND KISSED MY CHEEK WITHOUT A TRACE OF FRIGHT I DARE TO DREAM THAT SHE MIGHT EVEN CARE FOR ME AND AS I RING THESE BELLS TONIGHT MY COLD DARK TOWER SEEMS SO BRIGHT I SWEAR IT MUST BE HEAVEN'S LIGHT! (As Bernard rings the bells, we see a group of monks in the ground level of the cathedral. We fly over Paris toward the Palace of Justice. As we do, Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts